midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dazy
History :"Dazy was born to a Persian hybrid cat mother and a human father. She's never met her father, and her mother was so self absorbed, she never truly knew her mother either. She spent the first 18 years of her life in a West Coast animal shelter. It was most likely located in Southern California. Because of her mother's self absorption she was forced to raised her litter-mates, and watch them one-by-one get adopted and taken away. When she turned 18 she was released from the animal shelter, and received word from her father's side of the family that she was entitled to a rather large sum of inheritance, which she gladly accepted. She used that money to start a new life, and unfortunately boarded the wrong boat, ending up in Midian City. She was at first reluctant to be there, but has since grown to love the family she has there. Soon after arriving in Midian City she met two cats, Ayami Imako and Cez Writer. They pushed to get her accepted as a Kittenwalker in the infamous Catwalkers group. A few weeks later, Tober finally initiated her into the group. Not long after her acceptance, Tober (October Hush) left her role as one of the two Matrons, and Linds (Lindsay Noonan) took over sole command. She trained hard and became a full fledged Catwalker after a few months. The tides of change brought about a new leadership, Dui (Dui Zhang) took over as Matron, and Dazy began to work on her passion- Stitching. It didn't take long for her to pick it up, and Dazy is now fully confident in her medical skills. She even spent some time in the Midian City Medical Center. Dui's reign was unfortunately short-lived. Elise Capalini became Matron in October 20XX ((2008)) and she appointed Dazy and Ayami as her Wraths. The first two months of Elise's matronship was difficult, but albeit successful. Dazy now works hard to fulfill her role as Wrath of the Catwalkers." Physical Features :One wouldn't be able to help but notice- Dazy is pink. Her actual fur is pink, the skin under her fur is a very light pink, almost white. In an attempt to hide the pink, she had her body tattooed with colorful stars... it didn't work! :She has a large scar across the front of her neck, caused by a fight with a mech named Cephas. Her life almost ended that night. :She also has a few scars across her left shoulder. After numerous injuries, she was forced into having surgery performed. She currently has a metal plate in her left shoulder, holding it together. MJ & Mal :Dazy has two very important boys in her life. MJ (MJ Massey) and Mal (Malachi Kaligawa). MJ is Dazy's mate, and it was almost as if their partnering was written in the stars. It takes just one look at the polychromatic couple to understand why. MJ is a Russian Blue cat, almost a decade older than Dazy. She adores him, and like to pretend she wears the 'pants' in the relationship. :After a turbulent time within the Catwalker Pride, Dazy formed a very close relationship with a special little boy. His name is Malachi and he is 4 years old. He was taken under guardianship by former Catwalker Soldier Quentin Morrisey. After Quen's capture by the UAC, he gave up his guardianship of Mal. He asked Dazy and MJ to take over said guardianship. It was easily the best present Quen could have even given the couple. Mal has come a long way, and he is very loved by his new parents. During an attack on the den, Mal was captured by the UAC for processing, but not after a good fight from Dazy. This caused Dazy to go into a feral state as she searched Midian, Apoc and Levithon for her son. Since his return to his family, Dazy rarely lets him out of her sight. Weapons See also Bianca Bender - Catwalkers - Elise Capalini - Malachi Kaligawa - Midian City - MJ Massey - Neko * Link Dazy's Photos * Dazy on FLICKR Category:Characters